villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jane Hollis
Jane Hollis is a supporting antagonist of Season 2 of Scream Queens. She is the mother of Cassidy Cascade, the Green Meanie. Throughout Season Two, Zayday continues to attempt to get information about the identity of her son, and the whereabouts of her husband to no avail until the episode Rapunzel, Rapunzel, where she admits to directly orchestrating the Green Meanie murders dating back to 1986. She is portrayed by Trilby Glover. History ''Scream Again'' Jane is first seen running up to Nurse Thomas during a Halloween party at Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering in 1985. She is noticeably pregnant, and begins complaining that she had been buzzing the nurse on her pager for half an hour because something is wrong with her husband, Bill, and she thinks that he could be dying. Nurse Thomas, reluctant to leave the party, has no choice but to go check on Bill. She asks her colleagues if they have seen Dr. Mike, and Jane explains to them that her husband has COPD (Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease) and is having trouble breathing. The colleagues tell them that Dr. Mike is in the back room, so Jane and Nurse Thomas go to find him. Jane says that her husband needs a doctor, and demands that Dr. Mike help him. Dr. Mike, though disinclined, then goes to perform tests on Bill, while Jane stands by his bed side looking worried. Dr. Mike explains to Jane that Bill's lungs need to be drained and suggests that he wait until morning to do it. Jane becomes angry and screams at him to give Bill the procedure now, or else she will make sure that their medical licenses are revoked and the hospital gets shut down. Dr. Mike then agrees to do the procedure and reassures Jane that everything will be fine. Jane then turns to Bill and tells him that she loves him. Bill asks how their son is doing, and Jane says that he's excited for Bill to come home. The couple share a kiss before Dr. Mike asks her to go wait in the waiting room, and as she is leaving she thanks the doctor for his help. As Dr. Mike goes to dump Bill's body in the swamp behind the hospital, instead of performing the procedure that he promised Jane, Nurse Thomas seems worried about what would happen if Jane were to find out, and Mike says that it's her word against theirs. Jane is then shown in the waiting room, rubbing her pregnant belly, completely unknowing of what just happened to her husband. ''Handidates'' As Lynn Johnstone recounts his time at Our Lady of Perpetual Suffering to Cathy, Chanel, Denise, and #3, he reveals how he developed a close friendship with Nurse Thomas. He explains that she confessed to him all the details of Halloween 1985, and a flashback ensues, showing Jane at Bill's beside, before he is taken away by Dr. Mike and Nurse Thomas. Lynn also expresses his belief that Jane found out what happened to Bill, and that she could have been the Green Meanie who killed all of the staff and patients on October 31, 1986. He also believes that Jane called him saying she was going to kill again as the Green Meanie, and Zayday Williams says it also could have been her baby. ''Chanel Pour Homme-Icide'' After looking through a file from the police department, Zayday discovers a missing persons report filed by Jane on November 2, 1985 for her husband Bill, exactly 48 hours after his body was dumped. Zayday suggests that Jane might know some crucial information, so she and Libby then decide to visit Jane at the address listed on the file to obtain information about who the killer could be. When they arrive and ask about her son, Jane tells them that she hasn't seen her son in years, as they have never had a close relationship. She admits that he is her only son, and that she never got remarried after Bill's death. Zayday then asks her what she thinks happened to her husband, and she reveals her belief that Bill indeed died that night, and that Dr. Mike and Nurse Thomas faked the paperwork releasing him from the hospital and tossed his body in the swamp to cover their tracks. Libby then insensitively accuses Jane of murdering Bill and setting up the hospital death to shift the blame away from her. However, Jane insists she didn't kill her husband and yells at Libby for being accusatory. Zayday and Libby then briefly excuse themselves to Jane's kitchen, where Zayday explains that Chamberlain cannot be Jane's baby as she suspected, because Jane is white. They return to the living room to announce their departure and thank Jane for her time. As the girls are walking to the door, Libby notices a photo of Jane and Bill on an end table, and she mistakes Bill for an NBA player. Jane, noticeably annoyed, clarifies that the photo is of her husband, and as she rolls her eyes and walks away, Zayday realizes that Bill is black, and therefore Jane's baby could be as well. Later that night, Jane is cooking breakfast for dinner when she hears someone come through the door. It is revealed to be her son, Dr. Cassidy Cascade, who hangs up his coat and gives Jane a kiss upon entering. As Cassidy is washing his hands, Jane makes her way over to the kitchen table and explains to Cassidy that a few people from the hospital came over to ask about Bill and to try to find out Cassidy's identity. She asks him if they should do anything about it, and he walks over to her, assuring her not to worry and that he will take care of everything. Jane rubs his arm and shows gratitude for how well he treats her, and Cassidy explains that she deserves it after all she's been through. ''Blood Drive'' As Zayday is collecting blood from Chanel #5 for the blood drive, she begins explaining to #5 how everyone inherits their blood type from their parents. As she's saying this, she realizes that if they screen the entire hospital staff's blood and cross-reference that to the blood types of Bill and Jane Hollis, they'll be able to find the baby in the belly from 1985, or at least find out who it can't be. The next day, Zayday approaches Jane while she is unpacking groceries from the trunk of her car. Zayday, having just discovered the key to identifying Jane's child, is bent on getting a blood sample from Jane to match the blood type to the child in the hospital staff. Zayday tells Jane that she's been going door to door trying to get donations for the hospital's blood drive, and asks Jane if she would be interested in donating. When Jane harshly declines, Zayday compares it to Dominoes, in the sense that Zayday could come to Jane to take a donation rather than her having to go to the hospital. Jane says its nothing like Dominoes and tells Zayday to leave her alone, before stating that the hospital is evil and that she wishes it would be burned to the ground. Later on, Zayday runs into Chamberlain in the hallway, and after calling her out for being so distant, he tells her that he's aware of her quest to obtain the blood types of Bill and Jane to definitively prove that someone is the baby on staff. He admits that he wants to help, but Zayday is still suspicious of him, telling him that she cannot trust him until he can prove he isn't the killer, which is impossible without a blood sample from Jane. The following day, as Jane is picking up her newspaper, Chamberlain tries to get a sample of her DNA to then transfer to blood type. He spots her through his binoculars and grabs his candy striper cart, strolling down the street yelling "hot pies." Jane accepts a slice of pie when offered one, but she is unaware that the pie is actually made up of enzymes that absorb saliva. After taking several bites, she asks what kind of pie it is, and Chamberlain jokingly responds that it is a "worm pie." She immediately spits out the pie in disgust, giving Chamberlain a saliva sample to study for a blood type. With this information, Chamberlain then tells Zayday that both Jane and Bill Hollis had blood type O-positive. Therefore, their child would also have O-positive blood. However, after Cassidy tampers with the blood samples, Zayday, Chamberlain, and Cathy are convinced that Brock is actually Jane's child, despite him being 50 years old. ''Rapunzel, Rapunzel'' Zayday refuses to let go of her idea of the Green Meanie costume being traceable, even going so far as to set a trap for him with Chamberlain with the intent to get a sample, which she succeeds in doing. She checks each store in a 50 mile radius of the hospital and finds a creepy old man who recognizes the material and identifies Jane as the woman who purchased two of the three costumes. Zayday goes to question Jane under the threat of going to the police, and Jane reluctantly lets her in. After she is inside, they sit down for tea and Jane explains that she told her brother to commit the 1986 Halloween Massacre, and that she believes he is dead. She then says that she raised Cassidy to have a deep-seated hatred for the facility. Jane then reveals that she spiked Zayday's tea and puts on a Green Meanie costume. Zayday wakes up in a similar predicament to when she was kidnapped by the Red Devil, and screams for someone to save her. ''Lovin' The D'' Jane first appears checking on Zayday, who she is holding captive in her home. She sadistically taunts her by saying she will play the TV really loudly to drown out her screaming, and that Cassidy told her that no one even knows that she is missing. Sadie and Cassidy arrive to talk to her about the murders, and Zayday recognizes his voice, but she hides the prison under her bed. Jane gets into an argument with #3. Sadie asks what if Cassidy gets caught, and Jane says that she will take the blame, and get away with it. Chanel #3 is forced to end her relationship with Cascade once he chooses Jane, and murder over her. Jane then orders her son to kill Sadie to protect their secret. ''Drain The Swamp'' Sadie and Cassidy call Jane to lunch to talk about the murders, during which she is obviously angry. When Cassidy and Sadie tell them that Cassidy wants nothing to do with the murders, Jane makes a big scene as she disowns Cassidy and calls Sadie "Jezebel" and leaves angrily. Jane then calls Ingrid and tells her that her son is dead to her, and she wants to take a full part in the murders. Ingrid says that she's doing fine on her own and hangs up. A dejected Jane goes to take care of Zayday. She and Zayday then have a "therapy" session. Zayday convinces Jane to let her take her to the hospital, so she can see that it's not the same place it was when her husband was killed there. After seeing the hospital and all the good work being done there, Jane and Zayday appear in the basement immediately after Ingrid is done giving her motive for trying to kill the Chanels. Jane reveals that after seeing all the good work being done at the hospital, she has had a change of heart. She then tries to convince Ingrid to give up seeking vengeance, only to be shot in the chest. Ingrid has Zayday carry her to the cage where the rest of the staff are. Before Jane succumbs to her gunshot wound, she apologizes to Cassidy, and tells him that his father would be proud of the work he's done at the hospital. She then dies from the gunshot. Trivia *She is arguably the true main antagonist of Season Two, as she is the mastermind behind the murders. However, Nurse Ingrid Hoffel becomes the main antagonist after killing Jane. *Similar to Gigi Caldwell, she is the only Green Meanie that doesn't put on the costume. She simply plots and orchestrates the murders and also used the identity to call Lynn Johnstone. Navigation Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Mutilators Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Fallen Heroes